Switched
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: What if humans and trolls were switched? Jim Lake Jr., a fifteen-year-old troll with a strange ability, finds the former Trollhunter and gains a strange amulet. He must find a way to balance his Trollhunting life and his normal life, all while hiding a huge secret. SPOILERS AHEAD! ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey, all!**_

 ** _I am not nice, I know. I haven't updated my DP fics in like a month. Just so you all know if you've read them, NONE OF MY FICS ARE BEING ABANDONED!_**

 ** _I'm merely taking a tiny hiatus. (FOR FULL EXPLANATION PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE!)_**

 ** _I did say I would continue to upload small side stories or mini fics though._**

 ** _So without further ado, let me introduce the award-winning series, Trollhunters!_**

 ** _This is one of the fics I've written for this series, so I hope people enjoy. It will be multi-chapter, but I will only continue after updating my other fics first._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TROLLHUNTERS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND GULLERMO DEL TROLL! Also my apologies if I spelled his name wrong!_**

 ** _WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 1 AND 2 OF TROLLHUNTERS!_**

* * *

Speaking in English: "This is English"

Speaking in Trollish (the troll language): **"This is the troll language, Trollish"**

An 'Axlo' troll is the thinner trolls, like Nomura or the one lady leader from S2

* * *

James Lake Junior was a troll.

That wasn't what was odd about him, but that did make what he could do odd in the first place.

He was known to most as "Jim," or to one other as "Jimbo." Jim lived in an underground cavern of trolls known as Trollmarket. There were shops, businesses, mines, a school, a museum of troll history, basically like a human town underground, just built for trolls. In the center of it all was a massive, glowing crystal known as Hearthstone. It rejuvenated the trolls, providing light and warmth to the cavern, and healing to those in pain. Few ever entered, save for guards, healers, and the leader of the trolls, known as Levit.

However, Jim had been born in one of the rooms carved into Hearthstone, because his mother herself had been a healer. He had been much different from any of the trolls in Trollmarket.

The troll boy was thinner than most trolls, but not as thin as the Axlo trolls. He had the build of a human, strangely, but was still a troll, with small blue horns, pearl-white teeth, blue stony skin, a long blue tail, blue troll ears, black hair, striking blue eyes, a troll nose, and clawed hands and feet. (Although his teeth were not as extreme as others', and his claws were much duller) Mostly he wore human clothes; a blue zip-up hoodie and a white shirt underneath, with black pants and no shoes or socks. He never had liked troll clothing, even as a baby, and resorted to sneaking out to buy human clothes every so often.

That was normal, seeing as other trolls of his age did the same thing, even though the very old trolls didn't like that they did such a thing.

The oddest and perhaps most intriguing thing about young Jim was his ability to walk in the sunlight.

Trolls, each and every one, were forced to be nocturnal because they could not be touched by sunlight. If they did, they would be turned to nonliving stone, as still as a statue and with irreversible effects. Some were the exception, like the Stalkling beasts that were like dragon-trolls, but those didn't count as they didn't classify as true trolls.

Yet Jim could be completely immersed in sunlight and continue on as if he were in pure darkness.

This was discovered when he was a young troll, only five. He had stolen a horngazel and snuck out of Trollmarket at sunrise, slipping out before anyone could stop him. His mother and various other trolls watched, terrified for the little troll, barely ready for school, as he trotted towards the empty canal and the pretty sky. They thought he would have turned to stone, but he paused at the edge of the shadows.

Jim had stepped right on out to the approaching sunlight, and had _laughed._ He spread his arms and closed his eyes and smiled broadly, the light warming his stone skin better than even the Hearthstone could have. The little troll's actions left his mother and the other trolls speechless and stunned.

To think that one of their own could survive the sun!

Now, though, Jim was fifteen years of age, still considered a youngling by the older trolls. He and his friend, Tobias "Toby" Domzalski, liked to call themselves teenagers, like the human young that lived in the town Arcadia above their own home. He went to school with other trolls of his age, but Jim mostly stuck to Toby, like a sort of lone wolf, mostly.

* * *

 **"Jimbo!"**

The voice nearly startled Jim off his seat, and he managed to catch a support beam just in time. He was sitting on the support beams of the main bridge crossing the Arcadia canal, watching the sun rise. Sure, he had the potential to be seen, but there was no harm in him being spotted. Humans in Arcadia already knew about trolls, it was just fear of foreigners spotting any trolls.

Well, there _would_ have been no harm in him being spotted, if he hadn't been sprawled out in the sunlight since humans _weren't supposed to know he could walk in daylight._

Returning to the present, he righted himself, and poked his head down. "Hey, Tobes!" he called in English.

His best friend, Toby, was staying in the shadows, pressing himself against the canal wall. He scowled up at Jim. "You know I can't stay in the sunlight! And you also know I'm not good at English!"

Rolling his eyes, Jim swung down, landing with a soft thump. He pulled his horngazel out of his human messenger bag, handing it to Toby. **"C'mon, dude!"** Jim argued. **"English is important if we want to talk to humans!"** He switched back to Trollish for his friend's sake as the chubby troll drew the portal arch.

His friend was a short but chubby troll, with orangy-red skin and a shaggy brown mane. His tail was stubby, and he wore a yellow human shirt under a red vest, and brown pants torn to make shorts.  
Toby huffed, finishing the portal and diving through immediately. Catching the horngazel, Jim tucked it back into his bag and followed his friend.

 **"You're the only one who even wants to talk to humans,"** Toby argued. **"So, you're the only one who bothered to pay attention in English."**

Jim leapt onto the crystal stairs, sliding down them with a laugh. He skidded off at the end, trotting down the normal stone stairs slower so that Toby could catch up.

The two headed off to Jim's home, a cave with multiple rooms and two stories on the east side of Trollmarket. It was quite large, as far as troll houses go, about the size of a suburban human home. He had expanded the house when he was twelve, as a birthday present for his mother. Sure, it had taken a week and multiple trips to the surface to get fuel for the human machine he had found and rebuilt, but it was worth it. Now it was only slightly cluttered with potion ingredients, both human and troll books (his mother's), human machine parts, and ingredients for both human food and troll food (Jim's).

Toby beelined for the kitchen, Jim hurrying after to make sure his friend didn't ruin his cooking space.

Jim had always loved cooking, but troll food was boring enough. Then his mother had found a human cookbook and he had immediately begun pouring over it. After sneaking up to the surface to trade gems and crystals for human dollars, he had bought various things often required for human food preparation, from ingredients to knives to measuring cups and everything. The blender, oven, dishwasher and fridge he had found manuals for and built himself over the course of a year. Plumbing to an underground river was easy compared to trading the crystals for money, and he got a full kitchen working in two months after building the machines.

Now he was an expert, keeping his kitchen stocked with troll and human food constantly. Plus he loved machines, so that had given him an excuse to learn about more building parts and stuff. Personally, he liked human food better; it had a better taste and simply looked better than troll food.

Toby was snacking on a bin of broken ceramics by the time Jim entered the kitchen. The thinner troll chuckled, opting instead to pull his pre-made pizza dough out of the fridge and wash his hands. His tail, unusually long for a troll, was subconsciously pulling out pizza sauce and cheese as he did so.

The two friends chatted as they hung out, and once Jim's pizza was done, he and Toby headed up to his room to play human video games.

(Seriously, humans had really good stuff, and the trolls only seemed to ignore all the potential to help them)

 **"Dude, so my Nana found out about how I'm struggling in gym class, right?"** Toby remarked as he focused on _Go, Go, Sushi!_ **"So now she's trying to tell me to train with the gnomes."**

Jim snorted. **"Wow."** There was a faint buzz from his bag. He grabbed it and pulled out a smartphone.

Toby watched as his friend navigated the device with ease. **"You know, you're gonna get caught with that,"** he warned.

 **"So? I've already snuck up to the surface so many times I can just buy a new one,"** retorted Jim. Then his eyes widened. **"No way!"**

On the screen was a photo of a familiar human; blue-haired Kanjigar the Couragous, the Trollhunter, with a big word slapped across the photo: _**"MISSING!"**_

Leaping to his feet, Jim was already diving to grab his jacket, but a hand grabbing his tail made him whip around.  
 **"No, you can't, dude!"** Toby told him. **"We aren't even supposed to technically be talking to humans! If you go and try to find Kanjigar, you'll get in huge trouble!"** His friend looked terrified.

And yet fifteen minutes later, Jim was sneaking out of Trollmarket, and crawling up into the supports of the bridge, with Toby at his house to provide an alibi.

* * *

Jim took a deep breath, then switched out his hoodie for a bulkier one with a hood. He had his phone out in camera mode for a mirror, careful to stay hidden.

Messing up his hair, he made sure it fluffed up over his ears and horns, and with a bit of patience it stayed. He slipped on a pair of human sneakers, his feet fitting easily, actually. Black gloves covered his hands, and he reached up to hide his face in his hood. Finally, he tucked his tail up into his hoodie, curling it around his torso to keep it virtually invisible thanks to the baggy fabric.

All ready, he trotted out from under the bridge, and up onto the sidewalk. Jim continued on, pretending to be playing on his phone as he walked. Cars ignored him, the humans oblivious that there was a troll casually walking along on the sidewalk.

Jim paused at the spotlight, sniffing the air softly. He knew Kanjigar's scent well, since he'd actually followed the Trollhunter for a whole night to memorize the human's scent once.

There!

The troll in disguise turned left, following the strongest scent of the Trollhunter. It led all over town, but eventually headed for the forest outside of Arcadia.

Once out of the potential line of sight for any humans, Jim pushed back his hood and tucked his shoes into his bag before taking off. He was fast for a troll, meaning he practically flew across the ground at fifty-plus miles per hour.

Almost too soon, he was nearly overwhelmed with Kanjigar's scent, and the smell of a strange human - or was it a troll? Whatever it was, the two scents mingled with Kanjigar's in the clearing Jim had halted in.

 _"James Lake..."_

Jim whipped around, eyes wide as he searched for the source of the voice that spoke his name.

 _"James Lake..."_ it said again. The troll stepped forward and gasped as he spotted what he had missed on his first glance over the clearing.

A limp body, completely turned to stone, lay on the ground. It was definitely human, but Jim knew the look of Creeper's Sun poison and this was it. Kanjigar was now turned to stone, still in his armor. The amulet on his chest was in his hand, not glowing an inch. He lay in the very center of a broad circle of sunlight, trampled grass all around him.  
Jim inhaled sharply. The scents told him that there was a fight; Kanjigar must have been turned to stone at sunrise. But why wouldn't the amulet have been taken?

Unless...

His eyes widened. **"Unless a troll killed him!"**

The trollish-human scent was Kanjigar's enemy. And he must've been unable to get the amulet if he couldn't be touched by sunlight!

Kanjigar's enemy probably thought no human could find the body before nightfall, and probably knew trolls wouldn't dare risk being outside of Trollmarket during the day. He probably would return at sunset to take the amulet.

 **"I'm so sorry, Kanjigar,"** Jim breathed, tears pooling in his eyes. **"I'll make sure to bring you back to the humans. I'll make sure your amulet is safe."**

He reached out, ready to lift Kanjigar's body to take it back to Arcadia, when there was a flare of light.

The amulet in Kanjigar's hand was now glowing blue, and seemed to slip out of its former owner's grip. It floated in the air towards Jim, the hands of the clock-like amulet pointing straight up.

Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Jim held his hands out, having thrown the gloves aside quickly. It softly fell into his palms, the glow fading. His breath caught in his throat. **"Wow..."**

With a glance behind him, Jim tucked the amulet into his pocket and bent to carefully pick up Kanjigar.  
He turned, heading for Arcadia.

* * *

Depositing Kanjigar just out of sight of the humans, Jim scribbled out a message on a scrap of paper and pinned it to a tree on the edge of the forest. Then he replaced his disguise and slipped away, back to Trollmarket.

* * *

He managed to catch a few hours of sleep, waking at sunset once his alarm went off. Jim headed downstairs, made breakfast and lunch, and headed to school. Monday nights were the first school night of the week, and he should have been exhausted, but he was definitely wide awake. Even though he had only gotten probably four hours of sleep.

His first class was English. Luckily, Jim was practically fluent in English, more than the teacher, Uhl, if he had to be honest. So it was an easy class.

 **"Did you find anything?"** Toby hissed to Jim.

Nodding, Jim showed him the amulet under the desk.

Toby's eyes widened. **"But that's-!"**

 **"Yeah, I know! I found Kanjigar in the woods!"** Jim hissed. **"Creeper's sun poison. I brought his body close to Arcadia and put a note telling them where to find it- and I could've sworn I put the amulet back in his hand!"**

"Mr. **Lake** , Mr. **Domzalski** , is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Uhl suddenly asked from the front of the room.

Jim blinked, stuffing the amulet into his pocket. "No, sir. I was merely explaining to **Toby** what the benefits of learning how to smoothly transition between English and Trollish are." He put on an innocent expression, hoping his excuse would work.

Surprisingly, Uhl nodded. "Very well." And back to the lesson it was.

Both Jim and Toby sighed in relief, and went back to their textbooks.

Later, Jim was huddled with Toby in the corner of the lunchroom. He had practically built a sort of wall between them and the rest of the room, piling up their bags, lunch bags, and books up on the table to block everyone's view. Jim showed Toby the amulet again. He had just finished explaining what had happened that day, and _**how**_ he'd found Kanjigar's stone body and what he had guessed had happened.

Toby frowned, munching on his lunch of random scraps of glass, metal, and old human VHS tapes. **"That's insane."**

 **"Yeah! I know!"** Jim repeated. **"I definitely put the amulet back in Kanjigar's hand. But it was in my hand again when I got back to Trollmarket!"** He huffed, staring at Kanjigar's Trollhunter amulet in annoyance.

The bell rang, and Jim leapt to his feet. He swept his papers and the amulet into his bag, hurrying to get to geology on time.

He didn't notice the teacher staring at him from the other side of the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I can help bring more people to the Trollhunter fandom because it is an amazing show that deserves an huge fandom.**_

 _ **My favourite quote:**_

 _ **"A life of almost is a life of never." ~Blinkous Galadrigal**_

 _ **There's not too many spoilers in this chapter, but there will be. So fair warning, again!**_

 _ **Byeeeeee!**_

 _ **~TheDerpyPikachu98**_


	2. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
